Not Easily Forgiven
by maximum-potter-fan123
Summary: Bella Swan...or Isabella Lily Potter is finally going back to Hogwarts after a year in exile. With a broken heart, she returns to her home with her twin brother Harry. What new adventures will they face? And what's up with the "Marauders"?
1. Alone

Authors Note:

Okay, so I know that most people just skip over these authors notes, but please read this! I absolutely love crossover fics like harry potter/twilght and harry potter/maximum ride. I just felt the urge to do them justice, so here I am rambling on about this! Sorry...anyway, please review and tell me if you like it or not. Any constructive critisizm would be awesome, but then again, I'm only in 7th grade. So I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT!

Chapter 1: gone

He's gone. I can't believe it. He's gone. After all of the times he told me that he loved me...he still left. Edwards gone, and I didn't even get to tell him my secret. You see, I'm not just a fragile little human like the Cullens thought. I am Isabella Lily Potter. My twin is Harry James Potter, and we are both the kids-who-lived. I am actually in my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Cullens lied to me, and I lied to them. I hope that wherever they are, they recognize the big mistake that they have made. Isabella Potter does not forgive easily.

It has already been one week since they left, and "my dad" was at the station. After checking to see if anyone was watching, I pulled out my wand and whispered,

"Expecto Patronum!"

Two huge figures burst from my wand. a stag and a doe. Harry's patronus was also a stag and a doe. He didn't develop the doe until his 4th year. I got both of mine straight away.

"I'm coming home, expect me within the hour," I told the doe. "Send it to Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." I said to the stag. They both nodded and vanished.

Five minutes later, a phoenix flamed into my room. Fawkes flew over to me and dropped a piece of paper into my lap before disapearing. I took the paper and it read;

"Order of the Phoenix Headquarters,

12 Grimmauld Place.

Burn this immediately!"

I levetated the piece of parchment and flicked my wand at it. It burst into flames. I didn't have the trace on me, so I could do magic freely. I sneaked into the Ministry and took the monitoring charm off of me...well, I made a ministry worker do it, but still!

I flicked my wand again and said "pack" and all of my things folded themselves and packed neatly into my school trunk.

"_You weren't going to forget about us were you?" _a voice hissed. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I had a pet snake and also a snowy owl. Harry has one too. They're twins like us!

"_No. Get up my sleeve, _and Merlin, get into your cage_." _I hissed back. Yeah, Harry and I were both parseltongues. We could also control all of the elements and, wait for it...we were both desendants of all four founders. Yup! Isn't it just awesome? We were planning on becoming animagi this year. It should really help with our fight against Voldemort. I have some separate powers or gifts too. I was a metamorphagus. I could change my appearance at will. It really came in handy for when I went in hiding.

I walked outside with my trunk and Merlin's cage. I looked around and raised my wand high up into the air.

"Oblivious Maximus!" I shouted before apparating away.

Authors Note:

Yeah, sorry it's short. There is another few chapters I already have written, so I will post them today too. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	2. Home At Last

Chapter 2: Home At Last

I appeared in a back alley way. Walking around the corner, I saw a small neighborhood. The houses were all big and tall. They were pretty close together too. I looked for 12 Grimauld place, but I only saw 11 ad 13.

"12 Grimauld place? What's the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters?" Just as I said this, I saw a building squeeze its way in between number 11 and 13. No one noticed anything. I looked around, and walked into the house.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted as a wand appeared at my neck. "Who are you?" another voice growled in my ear.

"Bloody Hell Moody! It's me! Isabella!" I exclaimed.

"Likely story!" he barked. "What happened the first time we met?"

"I-I walked into a meeting room by accident and ran into you and asked you about your 'crazy eye' before blushing like an idiot." I said.

Moody released me and flicked on the lights. I sighed in relief when I saw Remus, Tonks, and Sirius standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Moony!" I squealed and tackled him into a hug.

"Hey Bells," he laughed.

"What am I?" Sirius exclaimed aghast. "Damn! It was always 'bout Moony in Hogwarts too! Who would want a hot, sexy Sirius Black when the bookworm werewolf Remus Lupin was there?"

Bella and Remus looked at eachother and started laughing.

"And it's not as if he's as sexy as me, I mean, who is even close? James was hot, head boy, and bloody hell! He was even smart! Then there was Remus, he was cute I guess, bookish, and a prefect! Peter was just...there...and yet, everyone prefered them to me! even you Bella! How could you? HOW COULD YOU?" Sirius finished off dramatically as Remus and I were on the floor laughing.

Sirius looked down at us as though he hadn't even realized that we were there.

"Oh, hey Bella, when did you get here? Hey Moony." He said casually before striding away.

This just caused a whole new round of laughter for the two of us on the floor.

It was a while before either one of us could stand, let alone walk. When we could, we walked into the kitchen with tears streaming down our faces.

"Bella!" Voices called.

Soon, I found myself being crushed by so many people. They were all laughing and welcoming me back.

"Ah, Isabella Potter. Welcome back." Dumbledore was standing there with his arms held open in welcome. "Your brother should be arriving tomorrow. I will be sending Remus, Kingsley, Mad-eye, Tonks, and you to go retrieve him. That is, if you would like to go?"

"Of course!" i shrieked.

"Good, then, I wish you all good night. You will be leaving after the signal. Tonks will explain it to you Bella," Dumbledore said leaving the room.

I turned to Tonks and silently demanded an explanation.

She sighed and said; "The signal is that a display of "fireworks" will be seen in the sky. Red for danger, don't go. Green for go."

"Oh...okay." I nodded. "I'm going up to bed, night all!"

I left the kitchen and started upstairs.

"Disgrace, mudbloods, blood-traitors. Ooh, what would my dear mistress say? Such a disgrace. Only mistress Bella, only her. What filth!" I heard a croaking voice mutter.

"Kreacher!" I squealed. "How are you?"

"Mistress Bella!" The house-elf cried looking up. " I had no ideas that yous be here! Yous need something?"

I was the only person that Kreacher liked. I liked him fairly well also, I mean, he was okay. Before, when I lived here with Padfoot and Moony, Kreacher always took care of me. He seemed pretty attatched for someone who hated blood-traitors and mudbloods.

"No," I replied. "I'm fine. I just wanted to say hi."

"I is missed mistress Bella! i has no one to talk to! No one but my mistress Walburga. We is getting bored! I is hoping you come home!"

"Thanks Kreacher," I beamed. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I had a long day." A brief flash of pain crossed my face at the thought of Edward leaving.

"Okay! I is cleaning mistress! Nighty night!" Kreacher continued on joyfully with a new spring in his step, while I slouched off to my room feeling miserable.

"Bella!" An annoyingly shrill voice woke me up. "Bella! Wake up Bella!"

"Shut up!" I mumbled groggily swatting at the persons face and rolled over...but I rolled right off the bed. Of course, trust "clumsy Bella" to make an appearance now.

"Ooh! Are you okay?" Hermione giggled and scrambled over to help untangle me from the sheets.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." I said blearily.

I got up slowly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"What time 's it?" I asked still hal asleep.

"4 AM." Hermione replied.

"4 A-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING ME UP THIS EARLY FOR?" I was beyond pissed. I just wanted to sleep! Was that too much to ask for? "I'm gonig back to bed."

"You won't if you want to go get Harry," Hermione said cheerfully.

She got me. I groaned and flopped face first onto my bed. This caused a big cloud of dust to surround me. I emerged coughing and hacking my guts out.

"What-cough-the _hell_-cough-does Sirius do-cough-all day if not-cough-do a few simple-cough cough-cleaning chams? _cough cough!_" I coughed my way out of the room grumpily with Hermione howling with laughter behind me.

I walked into the already full kitchen in just pj's. My hair must have been a mess, and my eyes were drooping.

"When a-a-ar-are we leaving?" I yawned.

"Should be any minute now," Mad-Eye looked at me. "Yeh want ter change?"

I looked down and blushed. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

I ran back up to my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a _Wierd Sisters_ T-shirt. I pulled my traveling cloak on on top of that. I pulled a pair of sneakers out of my closet and trew them on. Hastily, I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. It was 10 minutes later that I ran back into the kitchen. Everyone was waiting for me.

"We just got the ready. Just a few more minutes 'til the go," Tonks said.

"Okay, what about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" I asked. "We can't exactly just waltz in and tell them we're taking Harry. They'd start a fight!"

"Already covered. We already sent them a reason to leave the house for a while. Some gardeners award a few hours away. Ah! There's the go! Ready all?" Remus said.

We all marched out into the cool morning air. Our brooms all came zooming at us when Moody summoned them. My beloved Firebolt came to me like a puppy. It even acted like one! For some reason, it always seemed to emit a happy panting noise. Like a dog's panting. I swear Sirius did something to it!

"Mount up!" Moody barked. We did so. Tensed and ready for flight, we all looked up to see a burst of green sparks in the sky. "Go!"

We all kicked off the groud and sped away into the night. I was _so _ready to see my twin again.


	3. Getting Harry

Chapter 3: I'll Kill Them!

We arrived in a small neigborhood park. Well, I think it was a park anyway. The play equipment was all broken up and rusted. I wouldn't allow any of my children go anywhere _near _there, if I was a mother that is.

"This way," Moody grunted.

We all followed him, and we walked up to a house on Privit dr. I looked around and said surprised, "They're all the same!"

"Yeah, nice little neighborhood i'nit?" Moody chuckled grimly.

"It is a bit boring. yes. However, we can identify Harry's relative's house easily. It has a magical signiature around it," Moony said to me.

"I think it's an absolutely dreadful little street if you ask me!" Tonks snorted and promptly tripped over her own feet.

I snorted...and then tripped. Great. I frowned as the rest of my companions snorted with laughter.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped, my patience wearing thin. This just made them laugh harder. "No, really! You'll wake the entire street!"

That shut them up all right. With a few more coughs, they led the way up the drive-way.

"We cannot perform the charm when Bella is with us. It would set off an alarm," Tonks-who didn't know me as well as the others-said.

"Nope! I don't have the trace anymore. I made a mynistry person ta-" I cut myself off blushing madly.

"You did _what?_" Tonks shrieked quite loudly.

"_Shhhh!_ I'll tell you later," I shushed her frantically.

"Ooops! Sorry!" And what does she do? Yeah, she tripps over a cat and it goes yowling over a hedge. Immediately, a few lights flicker on. Fan-bloody-tastic Tonks!

"Nymphadora!" Moody growled.

We all hurried away and crouched behind bushes and trees as to not be seen. After a few minutes, the street was once again, pitch dark. We all breathed a sigh of relief. With cautious steps, Moody walked out, looked around, and waved for us to follow him. By now, the sun was starting to rise. I raised my wand and whispered, "Point me!"

"No need for that Isabella," Moody grunted."There they are."

He pointed to a car pulling out of a drive way.

"That's them all right," Remus said nodding.

There was the faint outline of two fat people in the front, and one skinny lady in the back.

The car drove past us, and we crept up to number 4 Privit dr. when it turned out of sight.

"Alohamora!" Tonks whispered pointing her wand at the door. It sprang open, and we entered the sparkling clean house. I flicked the lights on, and Tonks and Kingsley looked at it curiously

"Not now," Moody grunted. "Our main objecive is to take Harry back to headquarters safely."

They nodded and moved away from the light switch. I had turned from the kitchen and headed up the stairs with my wand lit. One of the stairs creaked, and there was a loud crash from downstairs. Tonks tripped on something again. I heard the snoring stop. Great, she woke Harry up, and he was probably ready to curse my butt off the moment the door opened. Great wasn't it? I extinguished my light and held my wand at the ready to cast a shield. I pushed the door open just in time to see a jet of red light fly over my head. For once, I was glad that I was short.

"Jeez Harry! Don't kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Bella?" Harry squinted. He didn't have his glasses on. Such an idiot.

"Yeah," I said. "Where are your glasses?"

"Hold on," He put them on and looked at me curiously. "What happened to your hair?"

"What?" I walked over to the mirror and saw that my hair was still brown. "Oh,"

I had my appearance change back to it's ratural state. Naturally, I had my mum's red hair, her emerald green eyes, and my dad's nose and mouth. Harry and I were both on the Hogwarts Quidditch team since our first year. I was the star chaser, and Harry was the star seeker. Qryffindors loved us.

"I forgot to change it back since I got back," I explained. "C'mon, everyone is waiting for us downstairs."

I led a confused and sleepy Harry down the wooden staircase and into the sparkling kitchen.

"Got him!" I said cheerfully.

"There you are!" Moony scolded. "Don't wander off without telling us!"

"Well, you guys were all distracted, so I decided to go get him myself," I shrugged.

"Hello Harry," Moony greeted.

"Hey Professor Lupin."

"Stop!" Moony said scandalized. "I was one of your father's best friends in school! I was your professor two years ago! DON'T CALL ME PROFESSOR! I told you so many times already! Damn! You got you mother's stubborness! I'm so sorry Prongs! I failed you! I'm so sorry!"

By now, everyone in the kitchen was cracking up except Harry who was still trying to process what Moony had just said. Tonks and I were leaning on eachother with tears streaming down our faces. Moony continued.

"I promised that I wouldn't let him be respectful to teachers! I'm so sorry Prongs! And don't give me that look Lily!" Remus let out another howl of misery. "I FAILED YOU PRONGS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T TELL PADFOOT! HE'LL KILL ME! I'M SOOOO SORRY!" With that, he collapsed onto the floor possitively howling.

"That's enough," Kingsley said holding a laugh back. "We need to get going."

"Yeah, the sun is starting to rise," I choked out. "I'll go get Harry's stuff."

I stumbled up the stairs and into Harry's room with Harry trailing along behind me. I looked around gaping since I have never seen Harry's room before. After about 5 minutes, I snapped out of it and pulled my wand out.

"Pack!" I said. All of Harry's things lifted and folded into his trunk. Satisfied, I looked around at Harry. He was finally starting to really wake up.

"C'mon Harry," I said and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. "Let's go guys."

I dragged Harry out the back door. I looked around sneakily, and I summoned my broom which came zooming towards me with it's broom twigs wagging. Wierd.

Harry's eyes widened. "You did underage magic!"

"Yeah, I did in your room to pack too. So?" I shrugged.

"You'll get expelled Bells!" he exclaimed.

"Naw, I don't have the trace on me anymore."

"You dont...what?" Harry looked so confused. Poor boy.

"Later. I'll tell you later," I waved him off as the rest of the crew walked out of the house.

"Good. It's getting light. We need to get going. Mount up!" Moody barked.

With one last look at the small neighborhood, we all kicked up into the beautifully orange sky. On our way home at last.


	4. Poor Moony

CHAPTER 4: I Feel Bad For Moony's erm...Area...Don't Ask.

Two hours later, we landed in an alley behind the house. We were all soaked and cold, old Mad-Eye had even suggested we take the longer route! To say that I was pissed would be an understatement. Moony sniggered at the look on my face. I turned my angry gaze onto him. He shut up immediately. Ah, it's great to have this kind of power!

"Think it's funny Lupin?" I challenged with a dangerous glint in my eye.

"NO! I was laughing at the er...the um...the...the...the bird! Yeah! That bird that was behind you! It was all wet and stuff. Yeah, hehe." Lupin stuttered nervously while his eyes were darting all around the place.

"Furnungula!" I screeched.

Lupin started sprouting tenticles and warts. His face screwed up in pain. To add onto it, I sprayd him with cold water. Everyone was laughing now.

"Still think it's funny?" I asked smirking. "Wanna have more?"

" 'Ou 'ittle 'vil! I'll ge' 'ou 'or tha'!" (You little devil! I'll get you for that!) Moony tried to say. Key word? Tried. Ha.

"What was that Moony?" I cupped a hand around my ear and leaned in mockingly. "I couldn't understand you. Speak clearly!"

He just glared at all of us. Moody was leaning onto his staff for support, and he was gasping for air. Tonks was kneeling on the ground banging her fists against it. Her tiny frame was heaving with laughter. Kingsley had fallen to the ground, and he was on the verge of passing out of the lack of air. Harry was leaning on me with tears streaming down his face. I on the other hand, was roaring with laughter and pointing with a shaking hand at Moony's face and body. HIllarious. I wasn't pissed anymore! Great, maybe, if I got angry, I should just find ol' Moony and throw a few hexes his way!

"I 'aid, 'ou 'ittle 'vil! I'll ge' 'ou 'or tha'! don' ma' meh 'peat ih 'gain!" Moony growled.

"WHAT? I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I shouted and leaned in a bit closer.

"'URNUGUWA!" Moony tried to hex me, but he failed miserably. First of all, he was holding his wand backwards. Second of all, he didn't say the spell right. Third of all, the wand slipped at the last minute and instead of the wand pointing at me, he pointed it at his erm...area. Poor chap.

"YOWWW!" He roared with pain. Meanwhile, the rest of us were on the ground if we weren't already. Harry and I were in a heap and laughing our stupid heads off. Moody was sprawled on the ground, Tonks was lying face first so her hysterical laughing was a bit muffled, and Kingsley was trying to crawl towards us...but he was failing miserably. This day just couldn't get better!

Again, I feel so sorry for Moony's uh...bits.


	5. That Means War!

**Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was banned from doing so for a while. My grades were slipping! It sucked. So anyway...I don't own anything related to Harry Potter except my plots. Thanks!**

CHAPTER 5: That means war

When we finally calmed down, we crept out of the alley. Moody and Kingsley were supporting Moony. Tonks, Harry, and I were still giggling. Everyone stared at us as we walked into the kitchen. I imagine we were a strange sight to behold!

"Hey all!" I waved cheerily, "Mission accoplished! Watch out for Moony though, he caught a bug on the way here; I think it's contageous!"

At this, Harry and I both burst out laughing. Moony scowled and moved towards Ron who backed away. I laughed even harder.

"'Inite incatatuum!" Moony tried while pointing his wand at himself.

It didn't work. He growled in frusteration. Taking pity on him, I pulled my wand out to cure him. I realized my mistake a second after I got rid of his "curse". I should never have pranked a marauder and not prepared to run. Damn. Now, the situation was reversed. I was now a a large cat. A house cat that was yowling angrily at anyone who dared laugh that is. When everyone continued to laugh, I flicked my tail angrily and stalked out of the room with my nose in the air. Inside, I was laughing too. It was just all to funny, you see, I had anticipated his move, and I had set up a trap for him. Sure enough, i heard a loud crash and a muffled swear. Purring, I marched up to my room. It was quite a while before I was called down to diner, and even when I was, I was still a cat. When I entered the kitchen, I was met with another round of laughter. I hissed and arched my back instinctualy.

"S-sorry Bells!" Harry gasped, "You make a great cat!"

I yowled and launched my-self through the air with my claws out. Sirius turned into Padfoot and met me in mid air. Yowling, I clawed at his face, and he whimpered. Once we were back on the floor, he scrambled away with his tail tucked between his legs. I hissed again.

"Oww," Sirius complained, "What did you do that for?"

"You idiot! Get me human again, human!" I hissed...but no one understood. It just came out as a bunch of hisses.

"I belive that she said, and I quote: 'You idiot! Get me human again, human!'" McGonagal translated.

I hissed again before stalking up to the table and jumping onto it. I sniffed around before sticking my nose in the mashed potatoes. I love me some mashed potatoes.

"Bella, no!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Wait for everyone to sit down before eating!"

"I'm hungry, human!" I mewed.

"I think she's hungry," Dumbledore observed.

"You bet I'm hungry old human!"

"Respect, Isabella!" McGonagal gasped.

I grumbed under my breath. then, with a pop, I returned backto my human form with my butt in the chicken, and my face stuck in the mashed potatoes. Harry led another round of laughter. I unstuck my face from Mrs. Weasley's potatoes and scowled at every one who had all laughed even harder at the food on my face.

"You know what that means Moony?" I growled, "You should never prank a junior marauder. This calls for a all out prank war!"

Moony paled. The last time we had a prank war, he ended up as a pink wolf in a pink tu-tu with his ah...things neutered. Temporarily of course, but I didn't tell him that.

"You-you wouldn't, would you?" He pleaded.

"Oh, I would," I smiled evily.

"Er...what's going on?" Ron said clueless as ever.

"Bella just declared a prank war on Remus," Harry whispered to him. Ron nodded his eyes widening.

I hopped off the table, and I walked up to a pale Moony. I walked right up to him and wiped some mashed potato off of my face and onto his frozen one.

"Starts tomorrow Moony...maybe," I grinned and walked away.

It was about 1 minute before anyone started to move again. When they did, Mrs. Weasley made her frusteration vocal.

"Isabella! You ruined the potatoes and the chicken!" She scolded, but she had a small smile playing on her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't know that I would change back then!" I apologized with my hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Oh well, let's just eat," she sighed.

After dinner, we were all chatting when Severus Snape's head popped through the fire.

"Sorry for interrupting," he sneered, "but I need to speak to the headmaster, now."

"Of course," Dumbledore stepped through the fire when Snape's head dissapeared.

It was quiet after that. Until I sprayed Moony with pumpkin juice. He glared at me.

"That means war!"


	6. Too Much MaleMale Action!

**Hey, once again, I am so sorry for not updating! I am such an idiot! I say that I will update often, and I don't update for weeks! I'll make it up to you guys, I promise! Oh, and here are some translations... Happy Thanksgiving!**

**parseltongue-**_Parseltongue_

**Animal Speech-**_animals talk too!_

**Phoenix Speech-Order of the Phoenix**

Chapter 6: Too much for my poor eyes to bear!

It has already been a week since I declared war on Moony. So far, nothing has happened. It was already August 25, and we needed to go to Diagon Alley. I love it there! It was just so...so magical! If that makes any sense. I mean, of course it was magical! It was a wizarding shopping center! Anyway, We were going today, and I was excited.

"_You are exs-s-s-sited Bella?_" My snake, Ricky, hissed.

"_Yes-s-s, I am going to Diagon Alley today. Do you want to come?_" I hissed back.

"_I would be perfectly content with lying here in the s-s-s-sun, but I want to s-s-s-see why this Diagon Alley is s-s-s-so great,_" He slithered up my leg and onto my right arm.

"Let's go!" I bounced on the balls of my feet impatiently, "What's taking so long Padfoot? You take longer to get ready than a girl!"

"Wait!" He hollered back through the bathroom door, "Merlin Bella! My hair doesn't look right!"

"Then maybe you should cut it!" I yelled back.

"Are you kidding?" Padfoot poked his head out to stare at me, "Why should I get rid of my beautiful sex hair? All this trouble is worth what I get in return! Ah...Kate just loved to-"

"Okay!" I cut him off feeling a bit sick to the stomach, "I get the point! You love your hair. Could you please just put it up in a pony tail or something so that we can go?"

"It's no use Bells," Moony sighed from behind me as he came up the stairs, "I've lived with him long enough to know that no matter what you say or what he does, it always takes the same amount of time to do. It always takes him half-an-hour to wash his hair, 10 minutes to dry it, 26 minutes to brush it, 14 minutes to comb it, 45 minutes to style it, and 25 minutes to admire himself in the mirror."

Moony shook his head. I stared at him horror struck.

"It takes him that long to do his hair?" I whispered in a hoarse voice, "PADFOOT! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!"

"What?" Sirius whined, "My comb just broke! My hair won't look good if I miss a step! Moony! Can I borrow your comb?"

"Sorry Pads, you took my last one," Moony shook his head shaking with silent laughter.

"C'mon Padass, your hair looks fine," I dragged him out of the bathroom and regreted doing so immediately, "AHH! MY EYES! MY POOR, INNOCENT EYES!" I shrieked.

Sirius Orion Bloody Black was naked...and I mean naked as in stark, butt naked.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME PADFOOT? OH MERLIN!" I ran past him into the bathroom and spashed my face with cold water.

I rubed my eyes furiously with soap. I know that isn't healthy, but trust me, anyone would do that after they saw what I just saw. I shuddered and groaned in pain. Ow, that stings.

"That's why I only poked my head out the door!" Sirius protested.

"Urg! Just go put some clothes on Padass!" I groaned.

I heard him walk away. Then I heard a shriek from Hermione. I was soon joined in the bathroom, both of us were currently busy rubbing our eyes out of their sockets.

"I still can't believe you saw Padfoot's jewels!" Moony laughed 1 hour later.

We still hadn't left for Diagon Alley, and I was growing rapidly more impatient.

"Yeah, well I was impatient to go...I'm still impatient to go so...CAN WE GO NOW?" I growled.

I was already striding towards the fire place. Without a glance back, I grabbed a handfull of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Looking directly at Moony with a sly smirk on my face, I dissapeared into the flames.

I spun out of the fireplace and landed on my feet in a perfect, graceful manner.

"Hello Tom!" I waved cheerfully at the Leaky Cauldron Bar tender.

"'Lo Bella!" He waved back, "Where's the rest of the lot?"

As an answer to his question, Moony tumbled out of the fireplace. He landing on his feet a bit shakily. He was just about to take a few steps forward when Harry came shooting out of the fireplace and right into Moony. They both went tumbling down. Harry landed hard on Moony's back. They both groaned.

"Urg!" I groaned covering my eyes, "Too much male action! This has to be the most disturbing morning of my life!"

I turned around and walked into the back room where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. I was joined by Ron and Hermione a few minutes later.

"Lupin and Hary are still trying to untangle their legs," Ron sniggered.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, but she too was laughing.

"Ha! Is Padfoot coming?" I asked.

"Yeah...the three of them are coming now," Hermione stuck her head out the door.

Sure enough, the tree men came in looking quite odd. Moony and Harry were looking extremely embarrased. Padfoot was laughing hysterically.

"So," I raised my eye brows, "I never knew you went for older, more experienced men Harry,"

"Oh shut up," he muttered his face flaming.

"What about you Moony?" I turned to him next, "You think about your best mate's son alot?"

"It-I-He fell out of the fireplace on to me!" Moony spluttered.

"Sure Moony," I patted his shoulder comfortingly, "Sure."

"Let's go," Hermione said, "We only have a couple of hours now."

"_Yes-s-s-s-s, " _Ricky hissed in irritation, "_I did not come all this way through a fireplace might I add to hear you bicker! I could be sleeping on my rock right now..."_

_"Sorry Ricky," _ I hissed back, "_We're going now."_

Harry had been listening in, and he said,

"You brought Ricky?"

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"My snake," I shrugged smirking privately.

Sirius was deathly afraid of snakes.

"What?" Sirius freaked.

"My snake. You wanna meet him?" I offered.

"NO!" He yelped jumping behind Remus, "I mean, I wouldn't really want to...he might not...like me?"

We were all laughing.

"You were having me on!" Sirius straitened, "You don't really have a snake!"

Ricky poked his head out and slithered out onto my arm.

"_No snake?"_ he hissed, "_Do I look like a snake to you? Are you stupid mongrel? I always loved the taste of mutts-s-s-s..."_

I translated. Needless to say, Sirius was terified. He was shaking, and in his fright, he changed into Padfoot. He had his tail tucked neatly between his legs. He whimpered.

"He won't hurt you Paddy," I laughed, "Let's go."

An hour later, we had already gotten all of our school supplies, and we were ready to leave.

"Can we go to other stores?" Harry begged, "Please?"

"Well," Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, "Okay."

"Whoohoo!" We all cheered.

We went to the apothecary first. Ricky had a good time hissing to the other snakes there, and Harry and I had stiches in our sides from laughing at what was being said. It ranged from "The rats are limp and hardly plump at all!" to "That black haired boy looks like one of those rats they feed us!" That had led to Harry spluttering in embarassment. The others were at a loss as to why we were both laughing so hard.

"**I sense a greatness in you youngling," **a musical volice trilled behind me.

I turned around and saw a beautiful phonix looking at me from his perch.

"**You and your brother suffer from personal loss, and you are famous for it. And yet, you two do not want fame, but family and love. You are both very great."**

"Erm...thanks," I said bowing my head repectfully.

Harry was watching now, and he followed my example of bowing his head.

"**I think that I shall enjoy staying with you two fledglings," **he nodded his great head.

With that, he flew over to my shoulder. He landed lightly and trilled a few notes.

"**My name is Fire Light. I am one of the last of my kind,"** he said, "**I shall explain it all to you later."**

"**Okay," **I nodded not even noticing that trills were leaving my mouth instead of words.

Remus did notice this though, and he nudged Sirius and gestured at me with his head. Sirius's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to talk, but Remus silenced him.

"**You are surrounded by people who love you," **Fire Light commented, "**You are never alone youngling. Neither is your brother, but there are many people whom are using you for your fame. It is your job to find out who is. Be careful not to accuse the wrong people however."**

** "How do I do that? Can I trust Ron and Hermione?" **I questioned.

I was getting really weary. Now that Fire Light pointed it out, I wasn't sure who to trust at the moment. Harry I knew that I could, but everyone else?

"**That is not for me to tell. You must find out on your own youngling. I would advise you to keep your deepest secrets to yourself. You never know who may have a change of heart."** The phoenix said, "**It is time for us to go, your company is getting antsy."**

With that, he leapt off my shoulder with ease, and he circled our heads a couple times before flashing away in a burst of flaming fire.


	7. Unbearable Pain

A/N: Hey! Sorry if I'm not updating enough, I'm really sorry! I've been really busy lately. We have so many projects at school! Well, here's is the next chappie, hope you enjoyed the last one!

CHAPTER 7: Unbearable Pain

"So...who was that bird thing-y?" Sirius asked.

"That bird thing-y Padfoot," Remus said patiently, "was a Phoenix."

"OH!" Sirius's eyes went wide, "That was a phoenix? I thought they were fake and mythical."

"Yeah," I scoffed, " well, witches and wizards are supposed to be mythical to muggles too, so use your brain Pads."

We walked out the door, and Padfoot was scowling and deep in thought. I swear that his brain is the size of a galleon. We walked over to the quidditch supplies store, and Harry and I ran in like kids at Christmas time. We love Quidditch! I was drooling at a new racing broom. The _Firebolt Revolution_. It was so sleek and perfect. The broom tail was trimed to perfection. It was beautiful.

"Bells?" Harry asked, "What are you-"

He was cut off as he saw the broom. He stared at it transfixed, just like me. We didn't even notice everyone coming in behind us. Moony pointed at us and then the broom and whispered something to Padfoot who nodded enthusiastcally. I only snapped out of my daze when I saw a flash of a familiar white. It looked like Alice zooming around shopping, but I dismissed the thought. The Cullens didn't know about the wizarding world. They couldn't be here. I shook my head and stared at the broom again.

"Guys?" A far away voice called, "Harry, Bella! It's time to go!"

"Go away!" I snapped, "Can't you see that I'm drooling at a broom?"

"Yes, that's the same broom that you have been staring at for 20 minutes. Let's go home."

I sighed, but tore my eyes away from the beauty to see Hermione standing next to me.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in that broom. It's just like any other," she said.

"_Like just any other broom?"_ I repeted freezing in my tracks, "What do you mean _just like any other broom?"_

"Uh...nothing."

We met everyone else outside the shop. We were just outside the Leaky Cauldrom when the first spells were cast. A green killing curse flew past my ear. It was so close that it made my hair flutter. Hermione and I screamed. I whipped out my wand and looked around for the source. People in the streets were all running and screaming. There were dark shadows in the alleys, and without thinking, I ran towards them and started firing off stunners.

"_Stupify!_" I screamed.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ A voice yelled. A female voice. Belatrix LeStrange has come to play.

"Come out come out Bella!" I taunted, "Come out come out and play!"

"HA!" she laughed, "Wittle Bella has come to play with the grown ups!"

"_Furnuncula!_" I screeched at her.

I had the satisfaction of hearing her shriek as the curse hit her. I was momentarily distracted, so I ddin't see the purple light heading towards me. I screamed when it hit. The pain was unbearable. It was worse than fifty crucios. I fell to the ground writhing in pain. I felt like I was burning. Dimly, I heard running footsteps and people dueling before I blacked out completely.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Get her to St. Mungo's!" a voice yelled.

I felt a pair of arms pick me up and hold me close. I groaned before starting to scream again when the pain started up again. I screamed bloody murder and started writhing in the person's arms. The strong arms held me firmly against their chest as I struggled.

"Hurry!" another voice called, " I don't know what curse she was hit with!"

"She won't stop screaming!" the voice that belonged to the person who held me said.

I screamed and screamed and screamed. The farther away from the alley we got, the more the pain grew. At one point, it was so bad that I passed out again.

  
I was burning from the inside out. The pain was unbearable. I screamed again, and I felt many hands holding me down. My own screams hurt my ears as they echoed around the room. I couldn't help but scream and fight against the many hands and the feel of cold metal on my wrists and ankles. It was just too much.

3RD PERSON POV

"What's going on?" Harry asked the healer as he came out of the room.

"Nothing good," he said warily, "We can't identify the curse that she was hit with, and every time we get close to her, she starts screaming and writhing. We might need to strap her to the bed so she won't hurt herself or anyone else."

"Can-can we go see her?" Remus asked.

"Let me-"

He was cut off as a piercing scream cut through the air. All of the heads whipped around to look at the door. The screams grew louder and more frantic. The healer rushed back into the room along with everyone else. Other healers ran in as well.

"She's-she's not dying is she Moony?" Harry whispered.

Bella was writhing on the bed and screaming as the healers swarmed around her holding her down. Another couple healers strapped her wrists and ankles down. Bella screamed even harder. Hermione and Ginny were crying behind their hands. Ron and Harry were terrified.

"Go!" the healer yelled at them, "Go! Her magic is spiking!"

Just as they hurried out the door, the windows in the room exploded with a force. They could almost feel the magic in the air.

BELLA POV

The pain had been easing slowly over time, but it still spiked up at times. I could feel the soft bed underneath me and the soft blankets on top of me. I heard voices around me talking softly but urgently.

"-been so long-"  
"-don't know what's wrong-"  
"-won't wake up-"

I groaned and squinted up through the light. The voices all stopped.

"Bells?" a voice said.

"Who's that?" I asked with a cracked voice.

No one spoke for a second. I looked around at the strange people.

"Do-don't you remember us?" another voice asked.

"I-I don't know," I frowned.

I looked around at the people, and sudden memories flooded in. A purple curse, a broom, a phoenix, Harry and Remus tangled, Sirius naked, all of us laughing..

"Harry? Moony? Pads?" I croaked.

They all sighed in relief. Harry sagged down further into his seat by my head.

"It's been so long. We thought you..." Harry trailed off looking pale and scared.

"It takes a bit more than a bit of pain to finish me off little bro," I smiled.

"Hey!" Harry scowled, "You're only older by a couple minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I waved him off, "It still makes me older."

I laughed as he grumbled.

**A/N hey, so...I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I promise it won't happen again! I got a few other chapters writen already, so I'll post them too! Have a very merry/hapy Christmas!**


	8. Hogwarts Express

A/N Here's the next chapter! Can I please have 20 reviews? maybe even 30? Thanks! Happy Holidays!

**parseltongue-**_Parseltongue_

**Animal Speech-**_animals talk too!_

**Phoenix Speech-Order of the Phoenix**

Chapter 8: Hogwarts Express

"Get up!" a voice called.

"No..." I mumbled into my pillow.

"It's September 1st!" Hermione called.

"So?" I replied half asleep.

"Bella, it's _September 1st_!"

"Yes, Hermione, I know that it's September 1st! I don't care!" I stuffed my head under the pillow.

If you haven't already noticed, I'm not much of a morning person.

"BLOODY HELL!" I shrieked sitting up.

The pillow fell off my head, and I leaped out of bed and started flinging things into m trunk.

"Bells?" Hermione said.

"Not now Hermione!" I said frantically, "I need to pack!"

"Bells?"

"Help me here!"

"BELLA! It's only 2 in the morning."

I froze with 5 bras in one hand, and a few socks in the other. They all dropped into the trunk unceremoniously.

"Well, then why did you wake me up so early?" I huffed.

"cause that phoenix of yours is causing a racket in the kitchen downstairs. It's driving Mrs. Weasley up the wall!" Hermione looked a bit sheepish.

"Oh jeez." I ran a hand through my rumpled hair.

"...it will have to stay!" McGonagall said sternly.

"But he's my familiar!" I argued.

McGonagall was determind to not let me bring Ricky or Fire Light to Hogwarts this year.

"_No_ miss Potter, and that is final!"

"I'll keep them in my dorm! And Ricky won't bite! I promise! Please?" I stuck my lower lip out and made it tremble a bit. Remus started snickering. McGonagall looked any where but at my face. Her eyes darted around the kitchen before accidentally landing on me. She sighed.

"Oh, alright," she relented, " One whisper of trouble from either of them, and they will be sent back here. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her before giving her a hug and running back upstairs.

I just barely got the door closed before I broke down laughing.

"**What is so funny fledgling?"** Fire Light asked.

"Oh, nothing, just the look on old McGonagall's f-face!" WIth that, I started howling.

**"Oh, is that the lady that has wrinkles all over her face?" **he asked innocently, but it just made me laugh even harder.

"Hurry up Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called frantically, "Quickly all! You'll miss the train!"

"Bys mistress Bella!" Kreacher waved, "I is sending yous a cherry tart tomorrow!"

"Thanks Kreacher!" I called from the back seat of the magically expanded car.

"Quickly!" Mrs. Weasley ushered Ginny, Ron,Hermione, and the twins into the back with me.

Even with the expansion, it was a bit too cozy.

"So..." Fred purred into my ear.

"EEWW!" I sqealed and laughed before pushing his head away.

His head banged against George's and made a very loud crack. I giggled. They both winced and rubed their heads.

"Let's go kids!" Mr. Weasley said joyfully.

He pushed a button before pushing on the gas pedal. THe car lurched forwards and into the sky.

We landed in the parking lot of King's Cross Station. We all hurried out of the car with our trunks and pets and scrambled inside. We only had 5 minutes! We raced to the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Taking turns, we all ran through the wall and onto platmore 9 3/4.

"Get on!" Moony cried.

We all shoved our trunks up the steps and climbed up after them. With one last wave out the window, we walked along the corridor's to find an empty compartent. We were joined in our search with Neville. We ended up sitting with a 4th year girl named Luna. She was a Ravenclaw.

"Hello," her voice had a dreamy quality to it, "I suppose you need a glutton? Your gluttes must hurt terribly from your trip."

"Er...no thanks," I said uncomfortably.

"Can we sit with you Luna?" Ginny asked politely.

"Oh yes!" the girl said enthusiastically, "these seats will ease your pains! I put a charm on them you see."

We just nodded and filed into the compartment. Harry got the seat across from Luna, and Ron was sitting beside her. She just smiled and started reading a magazine...upside down...I decided not to comment.

"So...erm...what are gluttons?" Harry asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh!" the girl's eyes widened, "Tyey are absolutely wonderful! They ease the pain on your gluteus maximus!"

"And who invented-" I cut myself off when I saw a flash of white dart by the compartment door.

"That looked like a vampyrutic bat!" Luna exclaimed excitedly, "Ooooh! They're very rare!" She winked at me.

Oh dear. I have a very bad feeling about this, but the Cullens couldn't know about Hogwarts, right?

**Hey, sorry about the shortness! The next one is long and juicy!**


	9. No Bloody WAY

Chapter 9: No. Bloody. WAY.

After three more agonizing hours on the train, we finally arrived at Hogsmead Station. We were all in our uniforms, and I realized that my skirt was a tiny bit too short. I scowled and adjusted my height a little. I was now the size of a 10 year old. I hated being short.

"Bells?" Hermione giggled, "You can just adjust the length on the skirt! You don't need to make yourself even shorter!"

I scowled and did just that. I then made myself taller...maybe a couple centemeters taller than I was originally, but hey! A short girl's gotta do what a short girl's gotta do!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

We got a carrage to ourselves. It was a bit cramped, but it worked. The ride up to the castle was only 5 minutes, and by the time we were there, our stomachs were all rumbling. We climbed the front steps into the castle, and I was greated by the familiar caress of warmth by the castle. She was like a mother to me and Harry.

"Did you feel her?" Harry whispered to me.

I nodded back and we grasped hands. Together, we walked into the arms of our ancestors.

HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"To those whom are new here, welcome!" Dumbledore started, "To those whom are returning to another year, welcome back! Now, before we all become befuddled with our feast, we have 5 more students to be sorted. They will all be joining 5th year, and they are to be treated with utmost respect. Now, without further a do, please welcome, the Cullens!"

Bloody hell no! I narrowed by eyes at Dumbledore and glared at him when he looked at me. The twinkle in his eye was full blown out to tempt my patience. He knew! Oooh! I am full out _pissed_!

"Cullen, Alice!" McGonagall called out.

Alice walked up to the stage. It was odd to see her walking instead of dancing and bouncing around. It was as if she was depressed about something. She sat down on the stool, and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head. It was a few minutes before the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" Oh Hogwarts help me now!

"Cullen, Edward!"

Edw-_he_ made his way up to the stage and to the stool. When he sat down facing the rest of the hall, I got a good look at his face. There were purple rings under his eyes. They were more pronounced than usual. His eyes sagged, and his hair was unkempt. He looked tortured, and he was definately moping.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out after 5 minutes.

It was the longest the hat had ever taken to sort someone. Ha, I bet the Cullens weren't even magical!

"Cullen, Emmet!"

Emmet, who was usually an overgrown bear with a 3 year old's heart, slouched up to the stage. His usual enthusiastic demeanor was gone. Instead, he was actually looking down. He thumped his butt down on the stool, and the hat was put on his head. Emmet's eyes lit up, and his eyes searched the hall. _for me._ My gut clenched, and my stomach rose to my throat.

"Hale, Jasper!"

Jazz walked sullenly up to the stage. The hat was placed on his head, and he was immediately placed into Gryffindor as well.

"Hale, Rosalie!"

Rose strutted up to the stage, but even she looked troubled. The hat was placed on her blond curles, and her hand went up to smooth them. She frowned and appeared to be arguing with the hat. After a few minutes, the hat slowly and hessitantly called out, "Gryffindor!"

"Mrs. Cullen will be co-teaching History of Magic, and Mr. Cullen will be assisting Madame Pomfrey

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The food appeared on the table, and the conversation level sky rocketed. Harry noticed my face, and he questioned me.

"Nothing," I said toying with my mashed potatoes, "Just really tired."

Harry still looked worried, but he shrugged and dug into his mountain of food. I sighed. Boys will be boys I suppose.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Mr. and Miss. Potter!" Dumbledore called out after dinner, "A word in my office please!"

We both nodded and made our way to the headmaster's office instead of our common room.

"What do you think he wants?" Harry asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Can I stop in the bathroom real quick? I'm prefect, so I can use the prefect's bathroom."

Harry agreed, and we veered off course to the Prefect's bathroom. I went in, and Harry's face didn't show surprise and marvel like I had expected. Hmm...had he been here before? I shrugged and went to do my business. We left a couple minutes later.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Harry asked again.

"I don't _know_ Harry!" I sighed impatiently.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled distractedly.

We arrived at the gargoyle 5 minutes later. We looked at each other, and stared back at the statue.

"Er..." Harry looked around nervously, "cockroach clusters?"

"Blood magots?" I tried, "lemon drops? Sherbery lemons? er...Blood pops? Rat tails? uh...train tracks? guitar totes? erm...winter blasts? uh...damn it! vampire shit!"

"Bella!" Harry exclaimed, but the gargoyle leapt aside.

I shrugged and lead the way up. I knocked on the door, and all of the talking inside stopped.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called.

Harry pushed the door open, and we walked in to the room. As soon as I saw who was in the room, I turned around and was about to leave.

"Bella," Dumbledore called me back with an obvious tone of command.

"What?" I asked innocently, "i just remembered that I left my journal in the loo."

"What journal?" Harry asked stupidly.

I shushed him with a glare.

"I'm sure that you can retrieve it later," Dumbledore smiled amused, "Now, I asked you to come here to introduce you to the Cullen family."

I kept my eyes on Fawkes. Harry waved cheerfully. Dumbledore comtinued on.

"This is Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward," he said.

I had flinched when he had announced Edward's name, and Jasper had looked at me with an odd expression on his face. He must have felt my emotions. Had the others noticed my slip?

"They are here to protect you as the year progresses. If only they were here last year as well," Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry.

"What?" I said feeling concerned, "What happened last year?"

"That," Dumbledore said, "is a story for another time."

I turned to Harry who blushed and mumbled something about telling me in the common room.

"Was she not here last year?" Jasper's voice rang out.

Damn it! He was starting to piece things together.

"No," Dumbledore glanced at me, "she was, ah, away."

"Well," I said, "Professor, if that is all, I am rather tired. May my little brother and I leave?"

"Hey!" Harry protested, "I'm only a couple minutes younger!"

"Yeah, yeah," I teased, "You're still younger."

"In just a moment," Dumbledore said, "The Cullens will need help getting to your common room, so they will accompany you. The password is Vampyrutic bat!"

He winked at me, and I grinned back at him. Harry was chatting up a storm with Emmet, probaly about quidditch.

"Well, let's go," I sighed.

Harry and I led the way down the steps and out to the corridor. Harry stopped to tell them about a portrait, but I just kept walking. Anything to get away from the Cullens.

"So," Jazzy caught up with me, "Bella, how did you get your hair to be brown?"

I stopped short and turned to him.

"Excuse me?" I said coldly, "My hair was always red."

"You can't fool me Bells!" he grinned, "you always have that same emotion when you're around Edward. It's not that hard!"

"Well, if you're so smart, then why don't you just go tell the rest of them?" with that, I started running.

I knew that he could catch me easily, but he didn't. He stayed there until the rest of them caught up.`I didn't look back.


	10. The Torture Begins

A/N Hey guys, I am sooo sorry! I have decided to write more chapters at one time and post them a couple a time. This way, I can take my time and still give you guys a few chapters to read. I have also decided to start writing longer chapters after this one. That may also make the wait a bit longer. I'll try to update once a week! No guarantees though, we start PSSA's next week in school, so I'm studying like crazy :p Anyway, please review!

Chapter 10: The Torture Begins

When I finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, I was breathing heavily.

"You really shouldn't be running you know," she said looking down at me.

"Vampyrutic bat," I panted out ignoring her.

She looked disapproving, but swung open for me anyway. I nodded in thanks and rushed in. I didn't stop running until I reached my dormitory. I ran past Hermione and Ginny in the common room. They watched me, but they didn't follow, and for that, I was glad. I fell onto my bed on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't realize I had started to cry until I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It was soon followed by another, and another. Soon, I was crying uncontrollably.

"Bells?" Hermione's soft voice came from somewhere to my left by the door.

"I'm fine," my voice was muffled by the soaked pillow I was crying in to, "Just really tired. I've had a long day, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione didn't question me but I could practically feel her doubt rolling off her in waves. I heard her walk into the bathroom and get ready for bed. She got into bed a few minutes later. I sighed and sat up to close the hangings around my bed. A moment later, I was asleep.

_A girl was walking down a dimly lit road. She had a hood over her head, and she was walking quickly and away from something. She paused at a door and looked around. Her scared eyes seemed to stare right at me. A second later, she darted down a narrow alley between two houses. She kept glancing over her shoulder at me, but I don't understand, I wasn't there. I didn't have a body! How did she know I was there? She mouthed "help me!"_

_ The girl started running, and a second later, I found out why. A man burst through me as if I was a vapor and ran at her. The girl screamed and tried to run faster, but she hit a dead end. The man let out an extra burst of speed, and he caught up to her. He muffled her screams with his great hairy hand. He looked around and seemed to stare at me as the girl did. He smiled then. He smiled a great taunting smirk. Oh no…He licked his lips. No! He bent down to bite her neck…NO!_

"Bella!"

I jerked up into the arms of Hermione. I was screaming and crying uncontrollably. I couldn't stop the piercing sound coming out of my mouth. I heard the sounds of shouting and running. I didn't care though. I only cared about the girl. What happened to her? It was obvious she died or was seriously hurt. I jerked a little when I felt cold arms pick me up. I started to scream even louder, and I started writhing around trying to get out of those familiarly cold arms.

"She's having a fit or something!" a bell like voice chimed panicky.

"Get her to the hospital wing!" a deeper voice cried.

I clawed at the person's shirt, but they merely held me closer to their chest. My screams soon died down as I became hoarse, and I went limp as another "vision" thing-y hit me.

_ "I don't want it!" the same girl as from before crossed her arms tightly, "I won't drink from a human!"_

_ "You will if you want to live girl!" a second, rougher voice growled._

_ "Then go ahead!" she said defiantly, "kill me then!"_

_ The other person sighed ._

_ "I really had hope for you," he said mournfully, "You need to let go of your pathetic human past, and start to live!"_

_ The last part was said with anger._

_ "What I do is none of your concern!" the girl shot back, "If it weren't for you, I would be married by now! I would be happy!"_

_ Her eyes that looked at him were full of resentment and hatred._

_She huffed and stormed off._

_ "If it weren't for me, you would be dead by now!" he called after her._

_ She ignored him and kept walking away. He frowned and turned away as well. The man seemed to look right at me when he said:_

_ "If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have been there at the time. She would have stayed alive and lived a normal life."_

With that, I started screaming again. I flailed about and clawed at the person holding me. There was more shouting and I felt a few hands patting my arms and shoulders reassuringly. I fought even harder. I felt closed in, without air. I started gasping for air and clawing at my throat. Black spots started to appear in my vision. It felt like a hand was squeezing me. Like a snake was coiled around my throat…

"Get that snake away!" a voice screamed from somewhere to my right.

"It's Nagini!" Harry's voice called in panic.

Nagini? What was Voldemort's snake doing here? Unless…That was when I blacked out and fell limp in a pair of strong, cold arms.


End file.
